Sans
by HokutoXtora
Summary: écrit juste apres que Kurochan se face transpercé. Par conséquent, assé négatif...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur**: hokutoXtora, moi

**Résumé:** et bien voila 4 drabbles que j'ai écrit le jour de la sortie du chapitre ou Kuro se fait transpercé donc, oubliez le post-166... donc, Spoil. Et un peut de yaoï

**disclamer:** Les personnage appartienne aux 4 sadiques (enfin, elle se sont ratrappée!) appélée CLAMP.

**Sans (1): les sentiments**

Il y a beaucoups de gens qui disent que je n'ai pas de coeur.

Que dire d'autre d'un homme qui s'amuse de tuer, sans meme compter ses victimes??

Ce que l'on dit est vrai.

Ou plutôt, était vrai.

Maintenant, peut-être que les autres m'inporte plus qu'avant... Parceque je suis avec eux?

Parcequ'un gamin m'a demandé de lui apprendre a se battre, parceque je me suis acquitté de cette tàche??

Parcequ'une petite princesse venue d'ailleur a besoin d'aide, je m'attendris??

Parcequ'un idiot de magicien me faisait tourner en bourrique, je deviens sociable!

Foutaise!

C'est ce que je me disait, avant.

Mais depuis, il c'est passé tant de chose...

Parceque le gamin a pété un cable, et a été remplacé par un autre...

Parceque la princesse fragile est devenue grande... indépendante...

Parceque Il était blessé. Parceque je l'ai sauvé. Et qu'il m'a haïs pour ça.

Apres??

Tout se mélange...

Le gamin ne fait rien.

La pricesse... elle n'est plus...je ne me rapelle plus...

Ton passés se brise sur la glace qui sert de sol à cette sale.

Ou bien c'est moi qui me brise?

La glace...

C'est étrange, je n'ai pas mal. Pourtant il y a du sang.

Peut-être que plus rien ne me fait mal... a part la haine dans tes yeux.

Tes yeux sont triste... mais je ne vois plus que tes yeux.

Je crois que je m'en vais.

xXx

voila, ma premiere fic sur ce site merci de me laisser des review


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur**: hokutoXtora, moi

**Résumé:** et bien voila 4 drabbles que j'ai écrit le jour de la sortie du chapitre ou Kuro se fait transpercé donc, oubliez le post-166... donc, Spoil. Et un peut de yaoï

**disclamer:** Les personnage appartienne aux 4 sadiques (enfin, elle se sont ratrappée!) appélée CLAMP.

**Sans (2): Temps**

Mon temps est limité. Je dois agir vite, comme l'a dit la sorcière des dimension.

Mais j'aimerais bien me poser un peu.

Profité d'un bel apres-midi avec eux.

Mais Sakura ne veut meme pas me parler. Elle m'accuse d'avoir pris la place de son Shaolan.

J'ai trop peur de Fye pour lui parler.

Et Kurogané m'impressionne. J'ose pas.

J'ai toujours cette impression... que tout est de ma faute.

Ce qui est probablement vrai.

Je ne pourais jamais profiter d'un apres-midi ensoleillé dont je reve.

Surtout dans un monde aussi froids que Celes.

Et maintenant tout a changé.

Et de toute façons, je n'ai pas le temps.

XxX

voila, Shao en 2... comme vous l'avez peut-etre remarquer, c'est directement inspirez d'une image célebre de TRC.

review please!

Hoku-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur**: hokutoXtora, moi

**Résumé:** et bien voila 4 drabbles que j'ai écrit le jour de la sortie du chapitre ou Kuro se fait transpercé donc, oubliez le post-166... donc, Spoil. Et un peut de yaoï

**disclamer:** Les personnage appartienne aux 4 sadiques (enfin, elle se sont ratrappée!) appélée CLAMP.

**Sans (3): Âme**

Je suis seule.

Mais je ne sais meme plus ou je suis.

On dirait que mon corp et mon esprit... ne sont plus aux meme endroit.

Je sent un peut mon corps dans l'Infini.

Mais moi, mon esprit, est ici.

Entre les mains de cet homme.

Ces mains tachées de sang.

Il ne faut pas que je m'éffondre. Non, je ne dois pas flancher.

Sinon tout seras perdu...

C'est la derniere chose que je puisse faire, moi, simple esprit.

Je doit empécher que quelqu'un d'autre tombe encore.

Mais j'ai échoué.

XxX

encore un chap

merci de me laisser quelque review

Hoku-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur**: hokutoXtora, moi

**Résumé:** et bien voila 4 drabbles que j'ai écrit le jour de la sortie du chapitre ou Kuro se fait transpercé donc, oubliez le post-166... donc, Spoil. Et un peut de yaoï

**disclamer:** Les personnage appartienne aux 4 sadiques (enfin, elle se sont ratrappée!) appélée CLAMP.

**Sans (4) Amour?**

Je ne peut pas aimer.

Les seules personnes proche de moi sont soit mort, soit devenu fou.

Et personne ne m'a donner cet amour.

Donc je ne peut en donner.

Mais je t'ai haïs, ca, tu peut en être sur.

Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de me sauver la vie comme ca??

Je t'avais rien demandé. J'aurais préféré mourir.

Mais tu m'a sauvé, et l'on y peut plus rien.

Mais pourquoi, apres m'avoir sauvé, tu m'abandonne comme ça??

Je sais que c'est de ma faute.

J'ai souhaité ta mort...

Mais cela me déchire le coeur.

Peut-être que tu aurrais pu m'emmener assez loin...

Mais maintenant je ne le saurais jamais.

XxxX

voila, c'est fini...

hoku-chan


End file.
